Plus Size Demetria
by FreeInTheImagination
Summary: Demetria Lovato just wants to feel beautiful, but with society saying a 200 pound teenager basically doesn't belong, she decides to change it all by calling in a trainer. Nick Jonas was only supposed to help her, but he didn't plan on falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Nick Jonas and Demi Lovato (Nemi) story. It's mostly a survival story dealing with Demi. I started this before she went into the treatment center. I don't own any characters, just the story line. **

* * *

><p>Have you ever walked down a hallway and felt as if all eyes were on you? Did you ever think that whenever someone laughed, they were laughing at you? Yeah, well I feel this way all the time. No one has ever thought I was good enough. I have two people in my life that actually care about me. My boyfriend Joe and my best friend Nicole.<p>

People seem to treat me different for one major reason, my weight. I'm not exactly skinny or whatever. It all started when I was younger, I just started gaining weight, and before I knew it I had reached the 200 pound mark. Wow, I know right? But even though I am this size, I decided that I didn't want it to slow me down from having the time of my life.

But of course, it has to be those people in the world who are always bringing you down. I cry almost every night because of what some people say to me. I never show myself being weak in front of them but it's hard to hide the pain that they give me.

Even though the name calling happens almost every day, I still manage to have a smile on my face. This is my last year of high school before I go off to college, I'll never have to see any of these people again. I'm thankful that Joe, Nicole, and I are all going to the same college. I don't know what I'd do without them. I don't even know how I was lucky enough to get Joe, I sigh thinking about him, the guy I'm in love with.

The dance is in 6 months, I want everything to be perfect. Walking down the hall to Joe and Nicole, I think of something. What if I changed something about myself? A trainer? That way everyone that has ever talked about me will feel stupid. They have no idea of what I've done to myself. Putting myself down, starving myself at times, mood swings, my hair falling out from stress and depression.

They ruined me. I am what I am because of how they all made me. I'll ask Nicole and Joe about the idea.

"Hey baby" I say kissing Joe, but he quickly stops me "Whoa Dems not in public"

I see Nicole roll her eyes as I feel that lump in my throat. I smile and laugh it off hugging him by his waist. He loves to joke around. "So Demi! What are you up to? Nicole asks grabbing me away from Joe.

"Oh nothing much, but I need to ask you and Joe about something"

Joe isn't really paying attention, instead he's biting his lip looking off in another direction, and yeah girls, but he loves me. I know he does, and I love him just as much.

"Yeah so I was thinking, since the dance is in a few months, maybe I could get a trainer who'd help me get into shape?"

Nicole laughed a bit "Demi are you crazy? You're beautiful the way you are!"

This is why I loved her, no matter what she would accept me for me; I think everyone needs a friend like that. Joe looked at me

"Well I wasn't going to say anything but you have put on a bit of weight"

So honest "Yeah, thanks Joe"

"No problem, baby, I have to go, bye" he said kissing me on the cheek; he smirked at Nicole which gave me a bad feeling.

"Demi, if you think this is best then I support you 100%, I'll love you no matter what size you are"

"Thank you, you have no idea as to how much I love you"

"Same goes for you Demi!"

She hugged me as the last bell of the day went off through the halls. I walked home alone, grabbing some items from the store on my way. If it's one thing I love it's the fact that I moved into my own home a few months ago. More freedom. I smiled jumping onto my bed with my cell and a phonebook in hand. I flipped through the pages, searching.  
>I let my fingers scan the pages landing on the name that caught my eye. Nick Jonas, I've seen his ads on TV. Maybe he can help me? He seems really into his job. Yeah, I think I'll call him. I punched in the numbers and waited for someone to pick up the phone. To my surprise I wasn't put on hold or anything.<p>

"Nick J's LA Fitness, how may I help you?"

I have no idea why but I giggled at the sound of his voice and the way he said that.

"Hello?"

I quickly cleared my throat "Um yeah, I'm looking into a personal trainer, I was wondering if you were interested in taking the job?"

His voice was smooth and calm "Well for me to be your personal trainer would cost extra"

"No matter the price, will you do it?"

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Demetria"

"Pretty name, now let's say we meet tomorrow?"

"My house?"

"Well yes, for this to be personal, we must do it at your house"

I sighed and smiled "Fine"

Nick and I exchanged information for a few moments before hanging up the phone. I looked around my house; it was a bit of a mess. I quickly got up and started to clean everything up right away. Clothes and wrappers were everywhere. Going down to my kitchens, I took some of the snacks such as cookies and threw them out.

All of a sudden a feeling of embarrassment came over me, this man will be in my house, helping me get into shape. I don't know this feeling but like I'm scared to be around him, what if he laughs at me or something? Banging my head against my hands, I let a few tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Demi's POV

I woke up really early to get ready for Nick, I made sure my house was clean and I checked my cabinets once again for any junk food I might have missed. Yes, I really do care about what people think of me. I don't need Nick to be to be another person that's only going to judge me by the things and people around me.

I sighed holding onto my stomach, I got a nervous feeling which is something I always get when meeting new people. Somehow my mind always plays out bad things that can happen. One thing that I've thought about is him talking about me inside his mind, I know stupid but it's one of my fears. Sometimes I wish that I could be able to read people's minds, that way I could know the people that really do care about me.

That way I would know who to stay away from. Walking to my mirror, I checked my clothes. I hate that I wear revealing clothes to make myself feel good sometimes. I really only wear shirts that show off my cleavage a little, sometimes it does make me feel good but I don't really want that type of attention.

I placed my feet into my shoes and smoothed out my pants. The fact of me being somewhat short made it hard for me to find pants that actually fit me well. Most of them are always to long, so I have to roll them up a bit which sucks. Finding cute clothes isn't all that hard though.

Something else I did to get ready was put makeup on. I don't even know what we will be doing today but I want to look good. Do you ever get this feeling when you meet someone and you start feeling as if you can no longer be yourself but you have to be someone different or you won't fit in with their life?

I should really stop doing this to myself. Sometimes feelings such as this just come over me, and I feel like I can't help but cry, be sad, mad, or depressed. Nothing really helps me, sometimes music does. Knowing that there are songs out there that I can relate to makes me smile. One thing that I love to do is put my iPod on blast and dance around my room.

I stand in front of my mirror and move around a bit dancing. For me to be this size I know how to move my hips all the right ways but I'd never dance in front of others. Too much of a risk. I laughed to myself as I turned my iPod up more and started to dance. I threw my hands in the air and moved around my room.

I all of a sudden stopped as I heard a knock at my door. I wiped the sweat from my head and caught my breath before going down. I put on my best smile as I opened the door to see Nick holding a bag in his hand. Or at least I think this is Nick, oh God let this be Nick and not someone coming to kill me.

I'm so paranoid! I just stood there; he had his back turned towards me. He was viewing my neighborhood I guess. I stepped backwards and cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned around quickly making me laugh a bit. He was very handsome; his curls bounced even when he made small movement. I let my eyes travel to his with a smile on my face.

"Wow" he said looking at me.

My face fell and tears started to come to my eyes. I slammed the door in his face. I knew it would be this way! I'm so stupid. I heard him knocking on my door.

"You're fired!" I yelled with the door still being closed.

"Fired? I haven't even started yet!"

"You're just like everyone else! Go away!"

"No! Look I'm sorry but it's not what you think!" I didn't say anything back, instead I just let the tears flow from my eyes.

"Please open the door Demetria, I'm sorry."

I wiped all of my tears away which also cause my makeup to spear but I didn't care all that much at the moment. I opened the door just a little and pecked out at him. He leaned on the frame of the door with his arms folded.

"I'm not leaving, no matter if you open the door or not."

"I hate you already." I said with a hint of a smile.

"Well you don't have to like me, I'm fine with that but we really just got off on the wrong foot, you misinterpreted my words."

I opened the door all the way and moved aside so he could come in. I held my head down as he walked past me.

"Can we start over?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and put my hand out not looking at him. I felt him grasp on to it and pull me closer.

"Hi, I'm Nick Jonas the guy who doesn't think things through sometimes."

I laughed at him "I'm Demetria Lovato, the girl who has some major issues."

"Well its nice to meet you Demetria, maybe we can help each other out."

I nodded my head and walked to the kitchen with Nick following after me. He looked around my house. He looked at me and smirked. "So, when did you clean out all of the junk food?"

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. How did he know about that? I looked up at him to find him smiling. "It's fine, you see everyone has at least some junk food in their house while you have none at all, plus you didn't take the garbage out" he said nodding his head towards my trash can.

I smacked my forehead; great he thinks I'm dumb. "Its fine, you're not the first person I've had as a client."

"Uh yeah well thanks? I guess."

"So tell me, what are your goals? Like what do you plan to accomplish with me?"

I took a few moments to put my words together. "For most of my life, I've been this size and I'm tired of people talking about me and treating me different because of it, I want to feel beautiful. So I guess my goal is to just lose the weight."

He looked at me and shook his head. "So this is all about being skinny to you?" I slightly nodded not even sure if my answer was yes.

"Well not that you've told me your goal, listen to mine. My goal is to show you that you don't need to be a size 4 in order to be beautiful, yes we will work out and lose some of the weight but I will teach you to embrace yourself no matter what size you are. You're different from others, I can see by the way you dress and your makeup is heavy, for the next few months we will be getting to know each other."

I was so speechless that all I could really do was stare at him. His words hadn't really clicked in my mind yet but little by little they were being put together.

"And let the journey begin." he said before walking towards me.

"We can start by you washing the makeup off and changing into more loose clothing. Jeans will slow you down when working out."

"Wait we're starting now?" I asked shocked, I didn't expect for us to start on the first day, I thought we would at least get to know each other or some crap. My heart started to beat really fast.

"Yes, you're not paying me to hang out at the mall with you all day are you?"

I shook my head and ran up my steps into my room looking for something to change into. I don't own any type of shorts. They make me so uncomfortable; the most that I would wear are carpris and skirts. Ah jogging pants! I have a pair of them. I washed all of my makeup off and frowned a bit. Great.

I put a tank top on and a small jacket to cover up my arms. Oh yeah I wear coats and jackets all the time, even when it's hot outside, I will never take my jacket off in school. I shyly walked down the steps to find Nick sitting on the sofa. He smiled up at me.

"Much better Demetria."

"Um call me Demi please."

"Okay, how about we take a walk?"

I smiled and opened myself up to him a bit more. I think I can trust him, but it's to soon to tell. He could just be laughing at me. I trailed behind him lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice anything around my until I bumped into someone, I looked up to see that it was Nick.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled and started walking again.

"You have a lot on your mind I see."

"You have no idea."

"We can talk if you want."

I lifted my head up. "No offense but I don't know you all that well, plus when we did meet your first word to me was "Wow", don't think you're going to become my new best friend, I have enough of those."

Great, I'm doing it again, pushing people away. To my surprise he didn't get mad and leave me standing here alone.

"Well I'm betting that you don't even have very many friends." I cut him off by giving him a deaf glare. I started to walk off "Damn it! I did it again! I mean I know you don't have many friends because of what you're doing to me right now, you're trying to get me to leave you alone."

"Glad you know me so well, bye!" I said walking off again. He only grabbed me and pulled me back.

"I'm not giving up on you, and the reason my first words to you were wow is because I was shocked by how gorgeous you are."

I gasped and took some steps away from him. No guy has ever called me that before. He's not telling the truth, he's just like everyone else. Joe and Nicole are the only people that care about me; this is just some guy that I'm paying of course he will tell me anything.

"Demi sometimes, when I'm around really pretty girls, I get nervous and end up saying the wrong things to them. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I really am here to help you."

"It's hard for me to trust people."

"I understand Demi but it will be worth it for me, and I'm hoping for you as well."

Why do I feel like slapping him and running away? Ugh I pushed the feeling back and smiled.

"Okay Nick, but you should know that I'm really sensitive, like almost anything will make me cry."

"Well I promise to try my hardest not to make you cry because of me from now on."

Like Nick said earlier..."Let the journey begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad a few people like the story! It gets way better as it goes along!**

* * *

><p>You know, when Nick told me "Let the journey begin." I didn't realize he was saying let the "Painful journey begin." For the past few days Nick has been working me none stop. At some points he would even take the job a bit too serious. The thing I liked best though is that he didn't pressure me if I felt uncomfortable.<p>

He would just give me a warm smile and say that it was fine. Minute by minute I found myself opening up to him. Although it was still a bit hard, at times I couldn't help it. He has made me smile many times while being here with me. But while also spending time with Nick, I haven't spent any with Joe and Nicole.

Joe, I wonder what he'll think of me. I know he loves me so I know that he will be here to support me. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard Nick's voice.

"Demi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, perfect." I said lying, I don't know why but when someone asked me how I was, I would always tell them I was okay knowing that I really wasn't. Most people would actually take my word for it and leave me alone.

In truth, I don't want to be left alone. I want someone to need me, and I want someone to understand how I feel. I was caught off guard as I felt Nick grab my hand. He looked me deep in the eyes.

"You're not telling the truth."

"I said I was fine Nick."

"I'm here when you're ready."

I closed my eyes and nodded my head. All of a sudden I felt cool air wash over my face. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that Nick had gotten closer to me. I had never been through anything like this with another man except for Joe.

"Nick, what are you doing?"

He pulled back quickly and cleared his throat. "Nothing, come on let's get back to work."

I knitted my eyebrows together and thought for a moment, he has been acting like this for a few days now. He gets really close to me and then he'll get all nervous. So crazy, I shrugged it off and got down onto the floor, sit ups. Oh how I hate this.

Nick placed himself at my feet holding them.

"So Demi, tell me about your plans for school."

"Well, I plan on going to college, not really sure where yet but as long as I get away from here."

"1, oh sometimes, I wish that I was still in school. 2."

"You never finished?"

"3. Sadly no, but somehow I think my life would be different if I had. 4."

"Well maybe one day you'll go back."

"5. I don't know, I like this job, I've met some pretty amazing people. 6."

I was starting to get tired and my stomach started to hurt. I'm going to feel awful in the morning for school.

"Yeah? Like who?"

"You." he said in a soft tone. I stopped and looked at him. He helped me up off of the floor and we just stood there, I don't know what this is about but something isn't right. The way he looked at me made me get butterflies, and his touch made me feel so warm.

I pulled away from him and looked in every direction but into his eyes.

"I should go shower. Aren't we done for today?"

I heard him sigh "Yeah, we are. Go ahead."

Nick's POV

I watched her as she walked up the steps. She looked back at me for a moment and I just gave her a small smile. She doesn't even realize when a guy likes her. I smile to myself and take a seat on the sofa. I already know what Demi needs and deserves.

From the moment I met her, I could tell she was special. Of course I'm to chicken to actually say anything to her. I mean one, we just meet a few days ago. We have gotten closer though, well I think we have. I get nervous around her because I don't want to say the wrong thing. I've never really dealt with anything like this before, I mean these types of feelings for someone.

I'm not even sure if I really do like her. Maybe it's just my heart playing tricks on me once again. My eyes sort of widen as I saw her walk down the steps in a dress. It fit her body perfectly showing off every single curve she had.

Most guys wouldn't date someone like Demi because of her size but I'm not like that, to me she is beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have her. I've been thinking about asking her if she would like to go out sometime but why would she want to go out with me?

I watched her as she twirled in the mirror smiling.

"How do I look?"

"Hot! Uh no, no amazing! No wait beautiful!" I said trying to put my words together; I'm such a dumbass around her.

She giggled "I get it Nick. Thank you."

Demi's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned a bit. Why do I always do this to myself? Some days I feel hot and amazing, while in other days I feel ugly. I kept frowning as Nick came up behind me. He placed his hands on each side of my shoulders.

"Tell me what you see."

"I see a girl who has no life. A girl who isn't worth much at all. People are always talking about me and putting me down. Sometimes I just want to run away from it all, sometimes I want to die. I see a person who doesn't deserve anything.

The girl who will go nowhere in life. I see Demi Lovato."

He dropped his arms and placed them around my waist. I gasped but yet stood there. He rested his chin on my shoulder before speaking.

"I see a beautiful young woman who means so much to so many people but just fails to realize it. I see someone who deserves nothing but the best in life. Someone who should get everything they ask for. I see Demi Lovato, a girl that anyone would love, someone that can make everyone smile.

Demi you are beautiful to me, you're crazy not to think you aren't."

I laid my head back onto his chest and let him continue to hold me. Not even Joe had ever held me like this before. Nick rocked us back and fourth. I didn't really want him to let go of me.

Then I felt his lips on my skin. He kissed me on my neck in a soft, gentle way. I closed my eyes and let him removing all thoughts from my mind. He moved up to my jawline. Before he could get to my lips I jumped out of his arms.

"I have a boyfriend!"

"A what?"

"Nick, I have a boyfriend that I'm in love with, and he loves me too."

I watched him as he stepped away from me. He ran his hands through his hair.

"I-I'm sorry Demi, it was all a mistake, I shouldn't have done any of that."

"It's fine Nick, maybe we should meet up tomorrow."

He nodded his head. "Um maybe I can pick you up from school?"

"Yeah, I would love that."

Nick's POV.

I smiled "Okay Demi, I'll just leave now."

"Bye Nick."

Before I walked out of the door I turned around and looked at her. I couldn't leave just yet. There was something I needed to do.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"You're in love with him?"

"Yes."

"Can I please try something then?"

She nodded her head and pulled her into my arms. I kissed her, I actually kissed her. I wanted her to feel what I felt right now. She has a boyfriend but through this kiss I will let her know how it would be if she were mine.

I cupped her face in my hands never wanting to let go. I felt the tears coming down because something told me that she would never belong to me. I pushed her up against the door closing it. She pulled away to catch her breath but I pushed my body against hers kissing her once more.

In only a few short days, I've found myself falling for her.

"Nick, stop." she said between the kiss.

Although I didn't want to, I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Nick, I'm not paying you to fall in love with me."

"There's no need for you to pay me, that part is for free." I said stroking her cheek.

"No Nick, I'm sorry. I love someone else."

"For now you do."

I said giving her one last sweet kiss. After a moment, I left her with that kiss and those words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the lovely comments!**

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I don't know what had happened, but I think I blanked out. When I came back to reality I saw Demi waving a hand in front of my face. I frowned and made a confused look. "What happened?" I said finally speaking. She sat down on the bench beside me and looked at me for a few moments before speaking. "You scared me for a little while, I kept calling your name but you wouldn't answer, are you okay Nick?"

I turned around and faced her, and took her hand into mine. "Demi, don't think I'm crazy but did I...kiss you or anything?"

"Whoa um no you didn't kiss me. Are you alright?"

I released her hand and sighed, I was daydreaming, I didn't kiss her. I held my head up to the sky and rubbed my eyes, that is so crazy to think of her in that way. She's my client. I laugh "Thank God." I say out loud. I quickly jump up and realize what I said when Demi walks away calling me a asshole.

"Demi wait!" I say before running after her.

"You know, I think it's better if you don't speak at all."

"Listen, I'm sorry. You don't understand what I was trying to say, just please don't be mad."

"You're such a dumb ass." she said before giving me a small smile.

"So I've been told." I smiled "Demi, what was the last thing I said to you yesterday?"

"You asked me if you could pick me up from school on Friday."

I smiled, I didn't tell her I loved her, I'm not falling for her, and she doesn't have a boyfriend. Yet, I can't find myself forgetting what I dreamed; it seemed so real and so right. I remember every word and every touch. Then I laugh to myself, Demi and I? Me and Demi? No way, I mean she's beautiful and all but we would never work, plus I would be scared of breaking her heart.

I'm not exactly a good guy, I'm not really a player either but to some girls I do have the title of being a heartbreaker.

"Demi, how about Friday night, I cook dinner for you? I'll show you this healthy recipe for some good food."

She smiled "Sure, can Nicole and Joe come over too?"

"Who are they?" I asked curious.

"Nicole is my best friend and Joe is my boyfriend."

I choked "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, and he's so amazing. I plan on marrying him one day." she said in a dreamy voice.

I looked away from her, so nothing else about my dream was true except the fact that she does have a boyfriend who she's in love with. Why should I care anyways?

"Yeah Demi, they can come." I said putting on my best smile.

Demi's POV

I sorta find it funny how much of a dumbass Nick is, like he can never find the right words, I just hope that he doesn't end up hurting me with them. He acts so strange sometimes, and I haven't known him for that long but I'm starting to adjust to it. Do you see how my moods change so much? Right now, I feel happy and relaxed but wait until later.

After Nick and I were done for the day, I went home and turned my iPod on full blast and danced around my house. I stopped as I realized that I hadn't talked to Joe or Nicole in a few days. I turned the music down and grabbed my phone putting us on 3-way.

"Demi!" Nicole yelled into the phone, I smiled.

"Hey bestie! Hey Joe!"

"Sup babe?"

"My trainer's name is Nick, and he invited you guys over for dinner tomorrow." I smiled.

"Ooh is he cute?" I laughed, that's Nicole, always looking for a new boy toy. Joe cleared his throat.

"Nicole, what do you care?" he asked sounding a bit annoyed.

To keep them from fighting over nothing, I spoke. "Nicole, I think Nick may be your type, that way we could all double date!" I screamed.

"Aha I have to go, bye baby." Joe said. "I love-" but he had already hung the phone up, I sighed. "Don't mind him Demi, he's just stupid." I let a few tears come down "Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you later Nicole. Love you."

"Love you too Dems." she said before hanging up.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I thought about something, maybe I should change my hair, it's so flat on my head. I'll curl it. While starting on my hair, I also picked out a nice dress that Joe would like for tomorrow. I smiled and picked a dark blue dress that would complement my curves.

The next day at school, I found myself not being able to focus, I was so nervous of what Joe would think of my hair, I'm sure he'll love it. When the last period of the day came, I finally saw Joe and Nicole talking in class. I smiled and walked up to them.

"Hey guys." I smiled, Nicole looked at me and her mouth dropped. Then Joe looked at me. "Hey doll." he said before turning back to Nicole. I frowned. "Joe, don't you notice anything different about me?" He looked at me for a few seconds "You've lost some weight." he smiled. Well at least he noticed something I said to myself before sitting down.

When school was finally over, I walked out as fast as I could. I smiled as I saw Nick standing outside of his car waiting for me. He looked up and gave me a smile wave. I held my books to my chest and sprinted down the steps to him ready to get away.

"Hey Demi." He smiled kissing my cheek.

"Hey Nick!" I slightly yelled being so happy to see him, there was something special about him.

"How was school?"

"School is hell." I laughed as he opened my car door.

When he got in and started driving, I saw him looking at me from the corner of my eye, I blushed and looked out the window. I feel shy and nervous all of a sudden. We said few words to each other, it was sort of awkward but yet we both found ourselves smiling through it all.

When I got home, he opened my door and I walked up to my room as he began to cook. I quickly took a shower and fixed my hair. I put on a little makeup but not too much. Then I put the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked amazing.

I could smell what Nick was cooking from my room, it smelled good so I made my way down to the kitchen. He was cooking something in a pot, he had his back turned so I went up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I laughed.

"Hmm a beautiful princess?"

"You're cheesy" I said smiling and stepping back. He turned around and his face went blank. I looked down "Do I look that bad?"

"Bad? No, no you look amazing. I wasn't sure if I should have said anything but I love what you did to your hair."

I grinned and looked up "You actually noticed."

My own boyfriend didn't notice but Nick actually did. "Of course I noticed Demi, someone would have to be blind not to."

I turned away so he wouldn't see me smiling like an idiot, no one had ever said things like this to me before.

"Here, taste this." He said pulling me over to the stove. He dipped a spoon into whatever he'd made and blew on it before telling me to open my mouth. I giggled and let him feed me.

"That's really good Nick." I said wiping my mouth off with a towel.

"Well you know how I do" he said, I laughed as he pulled me close to him. "What are you doing?" He started to move side to side with me in his arms. "Dancing." he simply said. "But there is no music."

"Well I can feel your heart beating fast, and mines doing the same, so we'll let that be our music."

I smiled at how sweet he was. I pulled away as the doorbell rang. It was Joe and Nicole. I smiled and welcomed them in with open arms. Joe gave me a sloppy kiss that turned me all the way off for a moment. Ew.

Nick's POV

I smiled coming into the living room but it soon faded as I saw Demi kissing some guy. I held my head down and started to walk back into the kitchen but Demi called me. I turned around and gave her a smile.

"Nick, this is Nicole, my best friend."

"Hello Mr. Hottie." she said biting her lip. Demi giggled. "It's nice to meet you." I said kissing her hand.

"And this is my boyfriend Joe."

He smiled at me and I just eyed him. Demi see's what in him? Wait, what am I even saying, I don't even have feelings for Demi, and she loves him. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said. I looked at Demi and she smiled. "Well dinner is done." I said before walking into the dining room. I placed the food into the table and took a seat next to Demi.

"Uh Nick, you should sit by Nicole." she smiled.

"Yeah good idea." I said moving next to Nicole, I could feel her eyes on me, and I jumped a little as I felt her place her hand on my thigh. I removed it and began to eat my food. Too bad she only put it back on my leg. I sighed and watched as Joe and Demi smiled and laughed.

"Nick, you and Nicole should double date with Joe and I." Demi smiled.

"I would love too!" Nicole said rubbing my arm.

I can't believe Demi just set me up on a date. I nodded my head and didn't speak. After what felt like hours, dinner was finally over. I looked over at Demi before I left out.

"Tomorrow, bright and early?" I smiled.

"Yes sir." she laughed before hugging me. I held her tight and shut my eyes. We stayed like that until Joe cleared his throat. I slowly pulled away and smiled at her.

"Nick, do you mind taking Nicole home? I want to spend some time with my girl." Joe said kissing Demi's neck, she giggled and I knew what he wanted from her.

"Yeah, sure not a problem." I said letting Nicole leave ahead of me. I turned to look at Demi once more.

"Demi!"

"Yes, Nick?"

"I, you, uh, um, just, goodnight." I said sounding stupid.

She laughed "Goodnight Nick."

I kissed her cheek and pulled away slowly not caring that Joe was even there. I walked out talking to myself.

"I don't have feelings for you Demi; I would only break your heart. I don't have feelings for you, I don't. I just don't. You're happy with Joe, and you love him."

I turned back around and looked at her house. "I can't have feelings for you." I said before finally walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the lovely comments! I know that you may want Nick and Demi to get together badly but I must say, it won't happen as soon as you want it too. Bare with me!**

* * *

><p>Demi's POV<p>

I rolled over onto my side to stop my phone alarm that was going off. It's 6:15am which means it's time for school. I let my eyes close once again for only a few moments until I realize that I need to get up or be late. Although I don't mind being late, my first class is P.E. When other people figure that they're going to be late, they start to rush, me on the other hand take my time.

I don't mind all that much staying after school for detention. I sigh and get up like every morning a feeling of nervousness washes over me. I put on fresh clothing making myself look cute. I don't know why but I always find my stomach and head hurting in the mornings when I have school. When I was younger my parents would only take that as an excuse of me trying to get out of going. Sometimes that was the case, but my stomach really does hurt every morning.

I never eat breakfast; I mean do I really need it? In the summer I usually eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner but when school starts back, I only eat dinner. For one thing it's either I never have time to eat breakfast or I just don't want too, then when it comes to lunch at school, their food is so nasty so I don't eat until I get home.

When I get there, I try to find Joe or Nicole but I don't see them anywhere. It really sucks that I don't have many classes with them, my true friends. Other than them, I don't really have anyone, I mean there are those people that I say few words to, but if it comes down to me needing them, they wouldn't be there.

I keep my head down and rush to the gymnasium, looking up, I see my classmates sitting in the bleachers wearing their P.E. uniforms. I feel uncomfortable as their eyes land on me so I quickly walk to the locker room to change. I walk all the way to the back where no one else would be removing my shirt and grabbing the required clothing from my bag.

Easing the shorts onto my legs, I stand up and look into the full sized mirror. I never felt right wearing shorts for any reason. Slowly walking out of the locker room, I look over to where everyone else is. I take a seat at the bottom not being near any of them. As we wait for the teacher I hear laughter, when I look up, I find a few girls looking at me.

They're talking about me, I know it. Well they can't say it to my face so I'll leave it alone. With that in mind, I try to push them and their laughter away. When the teacher finally comes, he tells us to do 15 jumping jacks. I feel okay doing these actually, and then I frown as he says "Everybody outside!"

That means that we have to run around the track. Heat fills my body.

"Alright let's go! One lap!"

A few people start running, some jog and I...I just watch them with nerves filling my body. See here's the problem; I'm not as fast as them meaning that it would take me a while to get around the huge track. Also, I feel embarrassed when running, I am able to but I know that they would talk about me.

So I walked fast around the track, slowing down at certain points because I was tired, I watched people pass me, and I looked on as some were already done.

"Let's go!" the teacher yelled making the people who had stopped start running again leaving me by myself and I was only half way done.

I ignored the fact that some of them were probably making fun of me. When I finally got to where everyone else was, the teacher was half way done with explaining what we were going to do today. I sighed once again. Once P.E was over I walked back to the locker rooms to change. When I got to where my clothes were, I found my shirt to be gone.

I searched through my bag and also found my money to be missing. Tears were already forming as I heard those same girls laughing while walking out but before they left one, named Zoey turned back to me with a smirk.

"That was a nice shirt Lovato, I think I'll buy one, in a smaller size of course."

I glared at her "Such bitches." I spat before they left out. I hurried and looked for my shirt, when I finally found it, it was in the toilet soaking wet. The tears fell. I didn't bother getting it out instead I left it, changed into my pants, and walked to my next class. I kept the gym uniform shirt on, I felt stupid in it. As the day passed on, I noticed certain things.

One is like when guys ask certain girls for hugs, none of them have ever asked me, then I look at myself. Why would they? Funny how one would say "hi" to me then when another girl, who's much prettier, and smaller then me walks by, they ask for a hug. Well, don't I feel special. But who cares about them, I have Joe, the most amazing guy ever willing to do anything for me.

Speaking of Joe, I haven't seen him or Nicole. When it's time for lunch, I walk to a table and sit alone. I do some of my homework and watch as other kids eat, laugh, and joke around while I sit here feeling awkward and stupid for being all alone. No, Joe, and no Nicole today. As the last class of the day lets out, before I could get out of the door, someone trips me making my books fly across the hall.

I don't let them see me cry, instead I grab my things and rush out. I smile a bit seeing Nick standing there, waiting for me. I don't speak a word to him, probably leaving him confused.

"Demi are you okay?"

I hear the worry in his voice, but instead of telling him what happened, I push him away. "Nick, just leave me alone." I say through angry teeth. I'm hurt, scared, I feel alone, I'm confused, so many emotions are running through me making me want to destroy everything and everyone.

I get even more mad as he stops the car and turns toward me, but I only look in the other direction not wanting to meet his eyes.

"What happened? You know you can talk to me."

"No! I can't talk to you or anyone else! Because everyone is the same! No one and I mean no one cares about me! Just leave me the hell alone Nick!"

I held the tears back and got out of the car, slamming the door. I didn't want him to come after me but he did. He grabbed my arm and spun me around making me land into his chest, I cried wetting his shirt.

"Demi, don't ever say no one cares about you. You have no idea of what you mean to me and other people in this world."

I slowly pulled away and gave him a small smile "I'm sorry Nick, and thank you but I just really want to be alone right now."

"When you're ready to talk to me, I'll be here in a heartbeat for you Demi. Only you." he said stroking my cheek wiping tears away.

"Thank you Nick, I'll call you later." I said walking away, I could feel his eyes on me, watching every step I took, so I walked faster as the tears began to come again.

When I got home, I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. Resting my back against the door, I slid down crying harder than ever. This is my life. This is why I hate school and feel as if no one cares, all because of what they say to me. Their words bring me down, and it's a shame that's the only thing it takes are some words. I would talk to Nick, but he would never understand, how could anyone understand if they're not walking in my shoes? And I know Nick wants to be there for me but it's just so hard to explain how I feel to people. At most points, I'm even confused about my own feelings. I just want to meet one person who I can trust and tell my whole life story to.

Lifting myself up, I looked at my arm to see the marks there. When I was younger, I use to cut myself. I only did it 18 times but 7 marks are visible. I remember the first time my mother asked me where they had come from, I told her I didn't know and she actually believed it. Then one day I broke down to her, and when she asked again I told her the truth.

She asked me how I had done it "With a razor." I simply said. From then on I don't think she ever really trusted me because one day I found her going through my diary. And from that point, I never trusted her as well. Somehow the tears wouldn't stop, so I stood up and walked to my bathroom opening the cabinet.

"Diet pills." I said out loud.

Without a second thought, I took two. "Once these start working, everyone will love me, they'll finally see me as a 'normal' person."

Smiling to myself, I walk back into my bedroom and begin to do my homework. Welcome to my life. Will you be a person to make fun of me and judge me? Or will you be a person that will actually be my friend and not give a damn of how I look?

For some, that question is hard, which shows what type of person they are. But it's okay, everything will be perfect when I'm smaller, I'll be beautiful. Because let's face it, being this size and beautiful don't mix, maybe I'll find someone to prove me wrong though, when and if that happens, I'll make sure to worship the ground they walk on.


	6. Chapter 6

Demi's POV

I groan as my phone goes off for the 5th time telling me that I need to wake up now. I think for a moment. I'm not going to school today, my parents will probably be mad but oh well. If they knew what I went through at school, they wouldn't want to go either. I shut my phone off, I don't want or need to talk to anyone, including Joe, Nicole, or Nick. The first thing I do is make my way to the bathroom, I grab the diet pills and take two.

Pills were once hard for me to take, I could never swallow them, but now I'm depending on them to take my pain away. Next thing that's done is me finding my journal to write down my feelings. I do this all the time, at most times it can actually help but then there are other times when I wish that a notebook wasn't my best friend. This one item keeps my secrets, things that I've never been able to tell anyone, but I wish that I could.

But who would I tell? People would only start to worry and mark me as crazy or something. Wouldn't that make things worse? Now the tears come and I start to cry, I hate this. I have no reason to cry yet, I'm here sitting on my bedroom floor with the tears spilling out. I wish their was someone here to hold me, tell me that everything is going to be okay.

"I want to fix myself! I need to fix myself! Someone just, please help me." I whisper while my tears meet the pages of my notebook.

I'm still trying to figure out when my life got this way. As I stand up and wipe my tears away, I decide to turn the music on, to drown out my own sobs. I know it's like 8am now but I don't give a damn at the moment. I need to music to sometimes keep me sane. I dance around my house smiling to myself at certain points.

I stop as I come across my full sized mirror. "Really hating what I see right now." I speak aloud.

This one of those moments when on certain days I feel so beautiful then on other days I feel so ugly. I have more mood swings than a pregnant woman, I swear. I smile as OMG by Usher comes on, a lot of people either don't like this song or once did. I admit I'm tired of it but when I need to dance my ass off it never fails to make me do so.

"Got me like oh my gosh I'm so in love, I found you finally!" I scream to the top of my lungs.

Who needs Nick for a workout? I can dance all day, everyday. Having the song on repeat, I continue to get dressed having no idea of what I'll be doing today.

For the rest of the day, I ended up sleeping, dancing, blasting more music, and watching movies. I held onto my stomach as it started to hurt. I haven't eaten all day and don't plan on it. I can miss a few meals. I write more things in my journal before I get up to grab my phone. I turn it back on to find that I have 6 messages, 5 from Nick and 1 from Nicole.

"Gee nice to know you care Joe, the most amazing boyfriend in the entire world!"

I click the voicemail box and listen to the first message from Nicole "Demi, sweetie where are you? Are you okay? Give me a call hun."

I'll call her later, going on to Nick's message my eyes widen as I realize that I didn't tell him I wasn't going to school today, which means he was probably standing out there just waiting. I slap my forehead for being so careless towards him.

"Demi! Where are you? Please call me when you get this message, I need to know you're okay." I slightly smile and go on to another message from him.

"Demi, I haven't talked to you in two days, please call me."

He worries too much, but it's nice to know that he actually does worry about me. "Meh I'll call them back later." I say tossing my phone onto the couch. This is what I need, a day to myself.

"Oh crap! Tomorrow Joe and I are double dating with Nick and Nicole!"

Well at least I had one day to myself. I jump as I hear someone banging on my door. I groan looking down at myself only being in a tight tank top and some jeans. "This is just wonderful."

Opening the door, it reveals a angry looking Nick. "Where have you been?" he yells walking past me. I ignore his anger closing the door.

"Well father, if you must know I've been at home all day."

"Very funny, do you know how long I waited outside of your school? When you didn't come out I started to worry thinking something had happened to you."

Nick's POV

"Sorry I didn't call you, it slipped my mind, but you're worrying a bit too much."

"Maybe I am but you still should have told someone, Joe or Nicole didn't know where you were either, I would have called your parents but I don't have their number."

She rolled her eyes "Nick, I am able to take care of my own self, hence having a house of my own. You don't have to worry about me all the time."

I licked my lips finally noticing her attire. My eyes kept going over her body but I did my best to kept my attention on her eyes.

"Just, never do that to me again Demi."

"I'm sorry Nickypoo, Demsey will never to it again."

"Oh shut it." I laughed pulling her into my arms. I gave her a gentle hug.

"I should go now, I have some shopping to do with Nicole for tomorrow."

"Something special going on?" I asked

She raised her eyebrows at me "You're going on a date with my best friend?"

"Oh yeah right haha almost forgot."

We both stood there for a moment not saying anything but not looking at one another either, well at least she wasn't looking at me. I on the other hand couldn't really take my eyes off of her.

"Uh so yeah! I'll just be leaving now." I said easing past her. My body filled with heat as we touched one another, I took deep breaths before kissing her on the cheek and walking out.

Tomorrow should be...interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Demi's POV

I watched Nicole as she tried on dress after dress. She was perfect, everything about her was perfect. Here I am, comparing myself to other girls once again. I look over her body then down to mines, I'm ugly, nothing compared to her. I have no idea why she's single, but I'm guessing it won't be that way for long once she gets Nick where she wants him. I wish I had her body, her smile, I wish I wasn't the person I am now.

I want to be someone, anyone, anybody rather who and what I am right now. I want to trust people, I want to smile and not have to fake it. I want to be happy, even if it's for only one day, one hour, I want to be happy with myself and the people around me. I sigh as Nicole turns towards me.

"Dems, do I look fat in this?"

"No Nicole, you look perfect."

She's just like Barbie perfect, and flawless. I on the other hand have many flaws. She thinks she looks fat, no sweetie I look fat, hell, I AM fat. She's so blind to her own beauty.

"Okay Demi, I've found my dress! Nick will be all over me, but now it's your turn! Here, I've got the perfect thing for you." she said handing me a short, yellow strapless dress. It was like two sizes too small for me. I rolled my eyes, she's the type of girl that wears clothes like this, her clothes have always been too small for her, and she's always bought me clothing like that which of course I've never worn.

She handed me the dress and pushed me into one of the open dressing rooms. I sighed removing my clothes and looking into the full sized mirror. I slowly put the dress on, it was tight against my skin and I felt naked even with it on, that's how tight it is. I could barely walk but managed to open the door to Nicole; she looked at me and gasped.

"Demi! That looks amazing on you! Gosh girl you're beautiful!"

I looked at her before shaking my head and turning away. She stopped me, turning me around. A few tears were coming to my eyes. I hate that I can cry so easily.

"Hey Demi, no matter what anyone says, you're a beautiful girl. Don't let anyone tell you anything different."

"You're saying that because you're my best friend."

"No sweetie, I'm saying that because I love you and it's true. Anybody would be lucky to have you in their life; I'm glad that I'm one of those people."

I smiled and hugged her. Everyone needs a friend like Nicole. She's always been there when I needed her most. Later that night after Nicole and I got done shopping, I drove us back to my house to get ready. To get out of wearing the dress she picked out, I told her that I had found something even more hot.

Moments later, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find Joe standing there with flowers, I hid my frown. He knows I don't like flowers. Flowers have no smell to me; therefore I do not like them. But of course leave it to the best boyfriend in the entire world to forget.

"Babe, you look hot!" he said kissing my cheek.

Ew, he called me 'babe'. I gave him a fake smile. Nicole walked up behind us hugging Joe.

"Nicole, you look wonderful." Joe said spinning her in a small circle. I let my mouth drop to the floor. Did that really just happen? I shook my head and turned towards the door as Nick was making his way. A smile came across my face when I saw how nervous he looked.

"H-hi Demi." he said giving me a small smile. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just that, well I'm going to be around two really pretty girls tonight, and I'm scared I'll say the wrong thing."

I laughed at how adorable he was. "Nick you're not going to say anything wrong. Stop worrying so much."

Nick's POV

I smiled and kissed her cheek, something I've been doing a lot of lately. I looked over her to find that she had seemed to be even more beautiful from when I last saw her. Which was only 19 hours ago, but not like anyone's counting psh.

As we arrived at the restaurant, I sat across from Demi, with Nicole beside me. I rolled my eyes as I felt her hand run across my lap for the 3rd time that night. We hadn't even ordered the food yet. Once the waiter came, I watched as Demi smiled looking over the menu, her smile soon faded as I saw Joe lean over and whisper something in her ear.

She put the menu down not saying a word.

"Excuse me; I'm going to get some fresh air." Joe said making his way towards the door.

I watched Demi as she let her head hang down. What's wrong with her? About a minute later Nicole spoke. "I'm going to the ladies room, be right back." she said before hurrying away. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Demi, what did Joe say to you?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Yes it is if he's made you sad, now tell me."

"He told me that I shouldn't eat."

She shouldn't eat? What the hell is his problem? That's not something you say to a person. I placed my hand on top of Demi's pulling her out of the chair. I walked her to the middle of the restaurant where music was playing and couples were dancing.

"What are you doing Nick?"

"Dance with me."

"But you're on a date with Nicole."

"Nicole or Joe don't have to know about this, I'm making you feel better. Plus, we're just dancing, no harm in this."

I placed my hands around her waist as she laid her head on my shoulder. I wish that I could hold her like this forever, this is what she needs. Just as soon as we started to dance, we had to stop as I saw both Joe and Nicole come back at the same time.

I looked at Demi to find that beautiful smile on her face once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes! 3 chapters in a row :)**

* * *

><p>Demi's POV<p>

I pretty much stayed quiet throughout most of the night with Joe, Nick, and Nicole. Joe wouldn't really talk to me every time I made an attempt, he seemed to watch Nicole and Nick most of the night. Nicole seemed to be having a great time messing around with Nick, while Nick on the other hand would look my way at certain points giving me a warm smile.

I know that they're all my friends but I must say that I feel out of place even with being around them. I let my hair hang down in my face so they wouldn't see how sad I was. I don't know, it just seems like none of them are paying attention to me or something, it's just like I'm here but to them I'm invisible.

Right now, we're all just walking the street, taking in the nice weather. Nicole's arm linked with Nick's and mine with Joe. I raise my head to look over at Nick and Nicole, she laughs at a joke and I can't help but think that they seem perfect for each other. They're both hot, funny, smart, so why wouldn't they be a perfect match? Then I look to myself and Joe, we're so perfect for each other too. He's hot, I'm...okay. He's smart, funny, and just great. I lean my head on his shoulder trying to make this night more special for us, I don't even know the last time him and I've been on a real date. But he told me that he doesn't need to take me to nice places or give me expensive gifts to prove his love for me, and he's right but...it is nice from time to time.

"Ah! Let's go there!" Nicole yells making me slightly laugh. I turn my head to see where she's dragging us too, I find that it's a skating rink.

Fear instantly comes to my mind. I can't skate, and I've never been skating. But oh sure, this is just what I need, to embarrass myself in front of my boyfriend and Nick. Two hot, amazing guys. Eh, maybe if I fall on my ass no one will notice? Yeah right. Laughing stalk of the skating rink.

"Yeah, this looks awesome." Nick says walking into the building. When we all finally enter I look around it, the lights are dime and music is playing. I smile as I see couples holding hands skating around. That's so romantic!

Joe and Nick hand Nicole and I some skates, I take my time putting mine on seeing as how this will be a new adventure for me. When I look up Joe and Nicole are already skating around having a grand time. Nice to know Joe couldn't wait for his own girlfriend. I sigh and jump a bit when I feel someone grab onto my shoulder, it's just Nick.

"Hey." he says shyly. I laugh, why is he so adorable?

"Uh hi?"

"So uh are you ready?"

"To tell the truth, no. I've never been skating before. I'm scared I might fall and everyone will laugh. And now I'm saying too much and you probably think I'm putting too much into this when I'm just supposed to be having a good time and yeah I'll just stop talking now."

Now it's his turn to laugh as he takes my hands into his lifting me up from the seat, he starts to walk backwards but I quickly stop him.

"Whoa, what are you doing? I can't do this, how about I just watch you guys?" I say trying to sit back down but he keeps a strong grip on my hands.

"Do you trust me?"

"We're not really on that stage yet, ask me again later."

I can't help but notice how warm his hands feel holding mine; I think I start to blush as I feel my face burn with heat. I let my hair fall down to my face once again only to have Nick gently place it behind my ear. He leans his face down to that same ear and whispers.

"If you fall, I promise to catch you."

For a quick second, I think he means that in more ways than one but I quickly shake it off remembering that we're both on a date with two different people. Both of which I love very much. I take a deep breath letting him guide me onto the floor. I feel myself about to fall instantly, I cling onto Nick and he holds me.

"It's okay, just relax and be free with it."

"Easy for you to say." I laugh.

He pulls me back leading me around the rink and a smile spreads across my face once I feel the breeze going through my hair. I smile up at him.

"Do not let me go!" I say jokingly

"I'll never let you go Demi." he smiles

I blush once again and make fun of myself for allowing Nick to make me blush so easily.

"You're very cute when you blush you know?"

"Oh shut up." I say whacking his arm, in attempt I lose my balance making myself fall forward but Nick quickly catches me. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me up back onto my feet.

"Told you I'd catch you Lovato."

"Well then, I suppose you've moved up a level on me trusting you Jonas."

For a few moments, he continues to hold me guiding me around the rink, and I have to say, the feeling is so amazing. We smile and laugh until Nicole makes her way between us taking both mine and Nick's hand. Joe comes up behind me smiling. It might sound childish but we all held hands skating around, people laughed at us but for the first time in a while I didn't care, I was having fun.

When the night was over, we all went back to my house before going our separate ways.

"Tonight was great; we should all do this again sometime. Babe, I'll see you later tonight, I have to make a few errands." Joe said as he winked before kissing me.

"Dems, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm tired from today. I'm going straight to bed when I get home. Later lover boy." she said kissing Nick on the cheek and quickly running off.

I laughed before turning to Nick just to find him smiling at me.

"What?"

"For the first time since we've met, today you actually smiled and laughed. And...it was all thanks to me. I'm awesome!" he yelled.

"You're right Nick, none of my smiles or laughs were fake today, and I do thank you for that."

"I see something special about you Demi, I might not have known you all my life but I know that you deserve nothing but the best."

I let out a deep breath, this guy is amazing. I raised my hand to his cheek stroking it softly.

"Thank you Nick, you have no idea how much that means to me." I smiled

But, I have to say I'm sorry about Nicole, it seemed as if she were spending more time with Joe. Sorta made it seem like you and I were on the date."

"Yeah it did seem that way, but hey, I wasn't complaining" he winked

I laughed "Yeah, I didn't really mind either; you're pretty awesome to be around."

"Thanks Dems, I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow after school to pick you up."

He quickly kissed me on the cheek before giving me a small smile and leaving. I sighed closing my door and running up the steps to my room searching for my journal, this was an amazing day thanks to Nick.


	9. Chapter 9

Demi's POV

I rolled over onto my stomach as the damn alarm clock went off once again. I stopped it but didn't get up. Once again, I have to go to school, or as most people call it; Hell. I really don't get how some people were able to survive growing up; going to school, finding friends, no wait let me rephrase that, finding true friends. I look down at my finger nails, well what I have left anyways. I'm always pulling them off, I try to let them grow but for some reason I never notice until they're gone. Sighing I grab my journal writing down my thoughts, I hope that this day goes well. So, I guess I better get up now or be late for school, not that I mind being late for P.E anyways.

When I get to school, I go straight to my locker to grab books that I might need. I barely pay attention to the people around me, laughing and talking. I just look at them without any expression, keeping my thoughts to myself. Walking down the hall I didn't notice I wasn't smiling until Kyle, a boy I think is gay grabs my attention.

"Put a smile on your face Ms. Demi." he says passing me by.

I love being around him, he's very smart and who hasn't always wanted a gay male best friend? My grandma has always told me that they were some of the best people to be around. And I agree, I mean they don't have a care in the world, they can make you laugh and they'll be there for you. They love themselves. That's what I want; to love myself.

I give him a little giggle "Hey Kyle." I say walking past.

As soon as I'm out of his sight, the smile fades. Ah that's me, faking it to make it. Of course, I know it's wrong to fake happiness, but it's all I have. What else can I do? Stop being so negative would be a start, I know, don't say it. As I make my way into the locker rooms, I stop as I see all the girls changing, I've done this so many times before but all of a sudden I don't feel comfortable seeing their bodies then having to look down and see mine. I turn back around and walk out of the door deciding not to change. Not changing also means I don't have to take part in the activities.

As I was walking to my next class later that day, I felt someone slightly push me. I turned around to find some girl I'd never seen before. She was tall and pretty much just huge like a giant.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you please walk your ass up? Some people are trying to get to class here."

My body tensed up, I've never been in a fist fight before, but God have I always been tempted. "Do not ever put you damn hands on me." I said staring at her. She huffed

"Am I supposed to be scared? Just because you're fat doesn't mean anything."

I hate that fucking word. Holding back the tears, I took a step closer to her. I don't really like swearing but when I'm mad, who gives a damn?

"You don't have to be scared to get your ass kicked. You can fucking be Superman and get the shit knocked out of you."

She smirked, which only made me even more mad. I just wanted to slap it right off her ugly face. She pushed me once again and instantly my fist met her left eye. I shook my hand back and forth feeling pain shoot through it. People were already gathered around us chanting. Before she could even get up to process what was going on and try to hit me teachers came running through the crowd taking both of us by the arms.

"You bitch!" she yelled

"Thanks for the compliment!" I yelled as I was being pulled into the principal's office.

Way to make a new friend Demi. Good girl. I sighed as I waited inside of the room for about an hour before my mom came. She wasn't too happy about it. Not like she would understand, I can't remember any of the times she's ever understood, every time I'd try to talk to my mom, she'd always make it about herself telling me about something she went through not helping me at all.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato!" she yelled

"Mom before you start, let me explain!"

"No, I'm done with you! Fighting? Not only that but your teachers called me, what's going on with your grades? C's and D's? Are you trying to fail?"

I held my head down letting the tears fall. I haven't been able to focus in any of my classes; it all just seems so hard. I'd always try my best and do my homework but it all never seemed good enough.

"You know, I really don't see how you're going to college if you can't even get through high school!"

And now she basically just said I'm not going to college. You know, I didn't believe people when they said "Family and friends will be the first people to bring you down and hold you back." but my mom just proved it.

She grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out of the school. I didn't get a chance to see Joe or Nicole; I don't even think they were here today, just like them, to never be around when I need them. And now I also have to call Nick, the guy who worries too much. This was one hell of a day. Literally.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters because chapter 9 was a little short.**

* * *

><p>Demi's POV<p>

I sat in my room with the door closed trying to calm myself down. My mom has been here all day trying to see what's been going on with me. I would tell her but I just feel so awkward talking to her sometimes. And yeah I know, your mother is supposed to be the one person you can go to out of anyone. But sometimes my mother tends to change the subject to being about herself or her past experience.

And sometimes she just doesn't understand. I could be trying to explain to her how I'm feeling and she just relates it to something that does no justice for me. So a long time ago I decided all together to just stop telling her things. I decided to keep it all to myself and when she asks "What's wrong?" I smile, shake my head and say "Nothing at all."

That's probably how I got this way, never telling anyone anything. Just keeping it all inside, but I can't find people I can trust so that's pretty much why I have my journal. I sighed writing down my thoughts. Right now my mom is downstairs talking to Nick, when she first saw him she assumed I had been creeping around with him. Apparently she now thinks my grades have caused me to become a whore.

She never did really trust me, I think it's because I chose to keep her out of my business so why should she with me not ever telling her anything? When I told her who Nick was, (which is my trainer) she seemed to be happy about it. I guess she likes the fact that I'm trying to get skinny. But who wouldn't? I'll be beautiful, pretty; Joe won't be able to take his eyes, or his hands off of me. I'm not just doing this for me; I'm doing it for Joe. I know he'll love me forever afterwards.

I smiled thinking of me and Joe lives together. Marriage, children, grandchildren, growing old together making lovely memories. My smile faded as I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Thinking that it was only my mother, I didn't answer. I rolled my eyes when she knocked again.

"Come in!" I yelled

I held my journal close to my chest when I looked up to see that it was only Nick. I let a small smile spread across my lips. But once I saw he had no expression it dropped.

"Nick...? What happened?"

He shook his head climbing onto the bed with me. I bit my lip when my face started to feel way hotter than what it should have. I moved to the back side of the bed but Nick only moved with me. We both sat back on the headboard, he placed his arm around my shoulder and sighed.

"Nick, please tell me what happened. Did my mother say something to you? Cause if that's the problem then I'm so sorry!"

"No Demi" he sighed once again "why didn't you tell me about your grades?"

I knitted my eyebrows together "It wasn't your place to know."

I felt his arm tense around my shoulders "Your mom doesn't want me training you anymore, she said that you shouldn't be spending your money on me when you need to be working on your grades."

"She can't do that! I have my own money! My own home and I can do whatever I want with it!" I huffed.

Tears were already starting to form as I started to think more on the topic.

"Let me finish, I offered to train you for free and also...to help you bring your grades up."

"F-free? But Nick, that's how you make a living. I can't allow you to do that. No, I won't."

"Demi, I can't allow myself to leave your life. Not after how much I've gotten to know you." he said lifting my chin so our eyes could meet.

"But Nick-"

"No buts, I've got plenty of other clients if you haven't noticed. And you've become more than a client to me so no buts."

"What have I become to you then?" I whispered

"Irreplaceable." he simply whispered

Nick's POV

Later that day I felt sad as I saw that Demi wasn't having a good day. I looked around her living room as she sat on the couch looking into space. For a fact I know that when a girl isn't talking a million things are running through their mind at once.

I wanted Demi to smile like the night we went on the date. Uh I mean with Joe and Nicole of course. My eyes landed on her stereo system. I raised an eyebrow walking towards it. I hit the play button and the house instantly filled with the blasting sound of Take it Off by Ke$ha. I looked up to see that Demi's head had shot up. I smiled but her face looked worried or even scared as she bit her lip.

"What-what are you doing?" she yelled over the music.

I laughed "Let's dance! I said pulling her to her feet, she sat back down and shook her head back and forth.

Demi's POV

I don't know where Nick got the idea to dance from but I can't dance in front of him or anyone for that matter. I've never danced in front of anybody no matter how good I am, I can't bring myself to do that. I would only embarrass myself trying to do so.

"Don't be afraid Demi! I can't dance very well either!" he shouted over the loud music.

I smirked, Demi Lovato can't dance? 'can't dance' was all it took for me to jump to my feet.

Nick's POV

I smiled as Demi finally decided to get up. I moved my arms around widely dancing horrible purposely. Laughing I just randomly started to shout the lyrics.

"There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall it's a dirty free for all!"

I turned to Demi to find her looking at me with a silly smile on her face. She still wasn't dancing. "And how do you know this song?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Demi, I work at a gym where people bring plenty of music to help them workout so yeah I know a pretty huge amount of songs."

"Oh that's really cool but you need dance lessons, your dancing is very sad Nick." she joked.

I put my hand over my heart "I'm offended but not so much because I know you're not any better."

"Oh really?"

Before I had time to react, California Girls had come on and Demi was moving like whoa. My mouth dropped as I watched her move her hips, she looked whoa. She put her thumbs on her belt moving her hips around the living room and I couldn't help but watch.

"Boys break their necks, trying to creep a little sneak peek (at us)" she sang.

"D-Demi-" I stuttered

She slowly walked towards me with a smirk on her face "You could travel the world, but nothin' comes close to the golden coast! Once you party with u-us you'll be fallin' in love!"

I gulped as she placed a finger on my chest pushing me backwards. My brain wouldn't function as I landed on the couch. I didn't know how to react when she took my hands placing them on her hips to control her movement. I breathed in holding my breath. She laughed once the song began to go off. I released her and looked up, she smiled down at me. The doorbell rang but she didn't move.

"Demi Lovato can't dance? Challenge excepted." she smirked before walking up the steps.

"Get the door!" she demanded and damn was that hot.

I decided to get myself together before opening the door. When I saw that it was Joe my mood fell.

"Nick, just the person I wanted to see." he smiled but I could see past it.

"W-what-" I tried to talk but I sounded like a 13 year old boy who hadn't hit puberty. I cleared my throat.

"What do you need?"

His smile dropped down to a glare "I've seen how much time you've been spending with Demi and I must say as her boyfriend who of which she loves very much, I don't like it."

"Joe what are you talking about? I'm training her, you know that."

To be honest I didn't give a damn about anything he said. Who cares if he doesn't like it? Deal with it!

"Yes, you're her trainer but I've also seen the way you look at her Nick. I just need you to know, she's mine forever and always."

"Not to burst your bubble but I'm just putting this out there. I'm much better than you anyways." I smirked, he seemed to get mad a bit. "But back to the point, you don't have to worry about me and Demi. We're friends, nothing more or less."

"So you're saying you'd never date her?"

"Demi isn't my type at all. For reasons we probably both know."

I'm lying to myself. But not only am I trying to convince Joe I don't like Demi, I'm trying to convince my own heart.

"Her weight?" he questioned

I laughed a bit "Yeah dude, Demi is awesome but she's...a bit too much to handle."

I instantly felt bad for what I'd said but I'll do anything to get Joe off my back. And for my heart to stop beating a mile a minute whenever Demi steps into the room.

He smiled but I noticed that he wasn't looking at me but past me. I slowly turned my head around to see a teary eyed Demi. Once again my mouth dropped but this time my heart fell along with it. She smiled not paying attention to the tears that were forming.

"Joe! Hey baby!" she said running into his arms.

"Demi, babe. Are you done for today? I want to spend some time with you."

She looked at me, her eyes cold and filled with hurt. She was pretending as if she hadn't heard me and oh how I wish I could take it back but the words she spoke seemed like she meant them in more than one way.

"Yeah, I'm done."

"I-I'll just see you later Dems."

I leaned in to kiss her cheek but she quickly turned her head. I pulled back knowing that I deserved that. Slowly I walked out the door but before I left Joe shouted.

"Yo Nick! Nothing I do better than revenge!"

I gritted my teeth together. That fucktard set me up.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't mind hearing what you thought!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Demi's POV

I shook my head repeatedly back and forth refusing-absolutely refusing to let Nick be a person I'd cry over. No not him, not ever him. His words echoed in my head over and over again. How could he? I stood in the middle of my room just staring out into space thinking about what had happened. There wasn't much to think about, it was simple. Nick hurt me, simple as that.

I told him, when we first met, I made it clear. I told him not to ever let his words hurt me. He lied to me. I watched my clock as it stroke 7:30am. Tuesday morning and it was time for me to get to school. Today I decided to take my own car. Driving is a good way for me to think to myself right before I get to school.

As usual my head pounded once I stepped foot outside into the cold. I hate the cold, especially that freezing cold that can make your nose feel super dry. My hair was all over my head when I finally reached my car. I sighed resting my head on the steering wheel for a moment. I hope my day goes smooth. As I pulled up to the school parking lot, I spotted Joe and Nicole sitting on a bench talking. I smiled and walked up to them.

"Bestie!" Nicole screamed hugging me.

I smiled. I have no idea what I'd do without her. Joe stood giving me a kiss on the cheek. So far this day is perfect but I'm not stupid, perfect only lasts for a moment. Just ask Nick...

And as if on point I was right. I really don't see how one class can make me hate myself so much but gym class never fails to do so. If you're wondering why I'm 18 and still have P.E, then know that I failed it my freshman year. I decided that I'll just take the class over during my last year thinking it'd be better that I'd be comfortable with my body. I was wrong. I should have listened to my uncle when he said

"Think of it this way, if you do it once, you'll never have to do it again."

And for a while that actually did help me get through school. I'll always remember that from my uncle if I remember anything else in my life. I walked into the doors of the gym room and spotted cones lined up and down the floor. Immediately I knew what we were doing. The Pacer Test. This is one of the worse running tests ever. You run back and forth from cone to cone as the bell rings, the further you get into it, the faster it goes.

It can go so fast as to where you don't have enough time to even stop and breathe. If you don't reach the other cone at the beep then that's one out. Two and you're done. I held my head down and walked to the locker rooms to change. I hate this test, I know that I can't do as much as everyone else. But I also remember my mom always telling me to just try my best but I'm 18, best is no longer good enough.

I would rather do the mile if our track wasn't so huge. I mean, it goes around the football field. You know it's huge if that's the case. Plus to make a mile, we'd have to go around it 4 times. When I was done putting my uniform on, I walked back out and was greeted by a guy named Bradon in my class. We actually have this and History together. He's new to the school.

"Hey Demi." he smiled.

I slightly smiled back "Hi Bradon."

"Soo like why don't you ever say hi to me?" he asked

I felt myself blush "Um I'm...sorry? How about a hug?"

He opened his arms wide without another word. I smiled again. He's so sweet. To my surprise the Pacer test didn't seem all that bad today, I did what I could but by the end I felt like I was gonna puke up a lung. I only did 21 but that's good for someone my size, I actually pushed myself, my body is going to feel like shit for the next few days though.

At the end of the day Joe and Nicole walked me to my car. As we were all walking out of the door, I spotted Nick waiting for me. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets while he watched everyone pass by. My body frooze until Joe pulled me over to the side.

"Do you want me to take care of this?" he asked

I looked at him then to Nick "No, I'll handle it. I'll see you and Nicole later." I said kissing him.

"Be careful babe."

Be careful? What does he mean by that? I thought about it but soon found myself standing infront of Nick. He jumped off of his car and ran to me.

"Demi!" he said trying to grab my things.

I gently stopped him "I drove my own car today."

"What? But I-I always pick you up."

"Well that's not needed anymore. And I don't feel like working out today, I've had enough of one in gym. So I'll see you later Nick." I said, I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm turning me around.

"Demi listen about the other day, Joe set me up! If you're acting this way because of that then know that I didn't mean it!"

"Joe set you up? What bullshit! Ugh Nick get away from me."

"But Demi-"

"But Demi! But Demi nothing! Joe didn't say it Nick! You did! Joe didn't hurt me! You did! Joe didn't lie to me! Nick, you did! You said you'd never say anything to hurt me! You lied and I believed you! I believed you were different!"

"Demi I am different! In more ways than you know! I'm sorry that I hurt you, I didn't mean to do it! Please believe me. You have too." he said taking my hands into his.

I slipped them out of his grasp and shook my head.

"Nick I-I just need some time away from you. We've been spending almost everyday together, maybe that's the problem right now. I'll call you later."

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He ran his hand through my hair before giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. I slightly smiled before walking away. I know that Nick didn't mean what he said but in order for me to get past it and not hate him for it, I need to be away from him for a little while. Nick isn't someone in my life that I want to lose but hate while having. Not Nick, never Nick.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I stuffed my hands in my pockets walking around the city with my head down. I hadn't seen Demi in a few days and all I've been doing is thinking about her. I thought about how I hurt her, I am so stupid. Why would I say something like that? Just to get her asshole of a boyfriend to leave me alone? Stupid, stupid, stupid! She told me that we needed some time apart, so I'm giving her that. You know, when I first met Demi I knew that she was special, but I didn't know that she would be having a major affect on my life.

But what am I saying? I'm 24 years old and going crazy over some 18 year old teenager. I can have any girl I wanted, any girl would do anything to please me. But even though all of this may be true, I'm finding myself walking to the Flower Shop for HER. I'm hoping the flowers can be a start to us getting back to normal. Well my normal is thinking about her 24/7. What's she's doing, who she's with, who's making her smile, laugh, blush. It angers me to know that the person who's making her do it all isn't me but...Joe.

I'm just not understanding how all of this is happening. At this point in my life I should be looking for a wife, someone to settle down with and raise a family. Even if I were to have Demi, she's way to young to even be thinking about children and a husband. And there we have it, another reason why her and I wouldn't work. So that's that, I'll be her trainer, from time to time her friend. Nothing more, or nothing less.

I opened the door to the shop hearing the little bell ring above it. I smiled looking around. My eyes landed on some beautiful soft pink roses. I knew that she'd love them.

"See anything you like son?" the lady asked.

I smiled at her, she was aged, her grey hair shone in the sunlight that came through the windows. Beauty hadn't left her features not one bit, she reminded me of my grandmother in a way.

"Yes, ma'ma I'll take a dozen of these." I said pointing to the roses. She nodded her head gathering the roses, as she clipped them, she spoke to me.

"Are these for a special young lady?"

I smiled "You could say that."

"Ah well my boy, a word from the wise. True love is hard to find, but once you find her, make sure you never let go."

I bit my lip roughly "I don't plan on it, thank you ma'ma." I said taking the roses. I smiled walking out of the store down the street. I stopped briefly as my phone buzzed. I was searching around for it in my pocket when something caught my eye. Through the coffee shop window, I spotted...Joe...and Nicole...kissing! My mouth dropped but soon enough anger filled my body. What the hell does he think he's doing to Demi? No wonder they're never at school, while Demi is there looking around for them, they're somewhere sucking faces. I looked away feeling sorry for Dems, she loves him so much. So, so much. And Nicole, her best friend...how could they?

I started walking away thinking about what had just happened but stopped as I heard my name being called. I turned around to see that it was Joe, a low down dirty cheating bastard.

"Hey Nick! What did you see?" he yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb with me, I know you saw me and Nicole!"

I huffed "Damn right I saw, and I can't wait till Demi hears about this. She'll finally dump your sorry ass."

He laughed and I stood confused "I wish you luck with that, but think about this. I'm Demi's first boyfriend, first love, I was her first time. Do you really think she'll believe you? Oh and let's not forget how much she loves me Nick. She's willing to drop down to her knees and beg me to stay with her. Nick, you have no chance against me."

I balled my fist up knowing he was right. Demi was crazy about him. "She'd believe me! And you won't get away with this. You're such a man whore, I mean come on! Her best friend Joe!"

He shrugged his shoulders "Don't think about telling Demi. Remember Nick, it'd only break her heart, and you wouldn't want that would you?" he said walking backwards.

I sighed as he went back into the shop. Now I find myself slowly walking nowhere. I'm stuck in the middle of this but who it's going to hurt the most is Demi and Joe is right, I'd never want that. But would she even believe me? Her beloved boyfriend over her trainer who basically insulted her by calling her 'too much to handle'?

So now I'm here, asking myself. Do I tell Demi and hurt her, or do I say nothing and let her continue to think everything is perfect between her, Joe, and Nicole? Either way the person who gets hurt in the end is...Demi.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing to say. Just...tell me what you thought?<strong>


End file.
